


What was once Delicious

by merlinkinkmeme



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinkinkmeme/pseuds/merlinkinkmeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for <strike>desperate measures</strike> <a href="<br />https://pinboard.in/u:kinkme_merlin/">Pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What was once Delicious

